A New Gullwing
by ArchfiendNaraku
Summary: A day after debuting on aff.net, as an NC-17, here it is for your enjoyment. As a thank you for her hospitality on Llanowar, Kanau is invited to Spira. FF,Lemon,Yuri,OFC,Solo (RikkuxOFC) later R
1. Llanoran

A/N: It's MY language if you want to use it ask.

Llanoran Translation Rule

Names NEVER translate

Pronunciation Rules

Consonants ARE pronounced unless they're followed by y or a vowel.

Ai is pronounced as a long i.

The English counterparts of Llanoran o, z, p, n, u, d, y, s and c CAN repeat giving them two sounds: oh/ooh for o, zuh/zuh-ku for z, puh/puh-su for p, noh/noh-ki for n, uh/ew for u, duh/duh-ea for d, ai/ai-ey for y, soh/soh-mi for s and cai/cai-ya for c.

The Llanoran c is ALWAYS pronounced hard.

Ey, ea and i are ALWAYS pronounced ee (including sounds).

If two similar sounds are next to each other (ai-ey and i) the second one is dropped.

If two "uh" sounds are together or only have one letter separating them, they're either:

a. combined like normal (if the u is second) or

b. combined with the FIRST letter of the second sound dropped (if something else [t] is second) to form the "uhuh" sound.

Translation/Pronunciation Guide

a= m (muh) b= w (wuh) c= e (ih/ea)  
d= t (tuh) e= o (oh/ooh) f= z (zuh/zuh-ku)  
g= p (puh/puh-su) h= k (kuh) i= v (vuh)  
j= x (xaw) k= g (guh) l= n (noh/noh-ki)  
m= s (soh/soh-mi) n= a (ah/ay) o= u (uh/ew)  
p= d (duh/duh-ea) q= f (fuh) r= b (buh)  
s= y (ai/ai-ey) t= j (juh) u= h (huh)  
v= r (ruh) w= l (luh) x= q (ku)  
y= i (ee) z= c (cai/cai-ya)


	2. A New Gullwing

Disclaimer: I own ONLY Kanau.

A New Gullwing

Kanau is a beautiful Llanoran girl.  She's about 5'6" with red hair and brown eyes.

-Background-  
     After Cid's ship crash-landed on Llanowar during a recon mission.  Kanau's family took in Rikku because they're the only ones who knew they weren't invading.  When Kanau first met Rikku, she introduced herself with the Llanoran equivalent of "Hello, my name is Kanau."  Having studied Llanoran at school, Rikku introduced herself in the same way.  Baffled, Kanau asked, "How do you know Llanoran?"  Rikku's answer was, "I studied it at school."  After the ship was fixed, Rikku invited her new friend to finish the mission with her.  Kanau accepted the offer and they finished the mission.

After they reached Spira, Kanau asked, "Where are we?"

"My home world Spira."  "Do you want to come with me to my house?"

"Sure."  "Where is your house?"

"I live in the Thunder Plains."  When they reached Rikku's house, Rikku invited Kanau up stairs to her room and said, "I'll be right back."  She came back with something in her hands.  That prompted the question, "What are those?"

"Al Bhed Sparkers."

"What do they do?"

"They'll help you learn my native tongue, Al Bhed."

"Ok."  Upon getting home and seeing his sparkers missing Cid bellowed, "Frana yna so vilgehk cbynganc?"  While trying to say, "They're in here." Kanau said, "E gemmat ouin lyd."  That brought Cid running.

"Do you know what you just said?"

"Um... they're in here."

"No, you just said, 'I killed your cat.'"

"Oops."

"Oops is right."  With that, Cid burst through the door and screamed, "Oui fryd?!"

"Tyt, cra fyc dnoehk du cyo, 'Drao'na eh rana.'  Bmayca tuh'd cbayg Al Bhed ynuiht ran."

"Ok.  I won't.  Why can't I?  Who is this?" came Cid's response.

"You can't because I'm trying to teach her Al Bhed.  This is Kanau.  I met her on Llanowar, after your ship broke down and crash-landed."

"Ok, but why is she here?"

"Her family took me in until the ship was fixed, so I invited her on the mission."

"Did you thank her?"

"Yes, that's how."

"Ok."


	3. The Proposition

Chapter 2: The Proposition

The next day started out normally.  Cid had calmed down from the "theft" of his spark and Rikku was sleeping like a baby.  That is, until Paine screamed, "Rikku get the fuck out of the bathroom!  You've been in there for fifteen fucking minutes!  That brought Rikku out of her slumber and running to the bathroom.  When she arrived, she calmly said, "Paine, hun, that's not me in there."

"Well then, who is it?"

"It's Kanau.  I met her on Llanowar after the ship crashed.  Her family took me in until the ship was fixed.  So I invited her on the rest of the mission."

"Well, that sure explains a lot.  How did Cid react to the visitor?"

"Roughly, at first."

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to learn Al Bhed so I took his sparkers into my room to teach her.  After his outburst about the sparkers in his room, she accidentally said, 'I killed your cat.'  That brought him running."

"What was she trying to say?"

"They're in here."  That's when Kanau came out of the bathroom.  She looked first at Paine then to Rikku and asked, "Rikku, who's this?"

"This is my friend, Paine," said the blond Al Bhed.

"Hi, Paine.  Was that you screaming?"

Paine returned the greeting and answered, "Yes."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Don't be.  I shouldn't have over-reacted like that.  It's that I'm not really that patient."

"Your being impatient isn't your fault.  With all that screaming, I thought you wanted to shower."

"It's too-" is all the farther she got before Yuna screamed, "Come and get it!"

"Rikku, was that your cousin?"

"Yes, her name's Yuna.  How'd you know I had a cousin?"

"You told me last night."

"That's right, I did."

"Where's-" is all Kanau could get out before Paine called, "Hey slowpokes!  Get down here!  The food's getting cold."  Simultaneously, they shot back, "Who're you calling a slowpoke!?" and raced to the table.  After eating, Rikku said, "Paine, could you delay your shower a little longer to fill Yuna in on who Kanau is?"

Paine answered, "Sure," and filled Yuna in while Kanau and Rikku talked to Cid about Kanau becoming a Gullwing.


End file.
